


Браслетик Пандоры

by Дочь Змеи (DochZmei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DochZmei/pseuds/%D0%94%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%8C%20%D0%97%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B8
Summary: О навязчивых идеях и практических занятиях.





	Браслетик Пандоры

**Author's Note:**

> Штампы, ООС, возможны расхождения с каноном. Автор самовольно перенес время выхода двух маггловских фильмов на два года, потому что ему так захотелось) За бетинг спасибо kasmunaut.

То, что самые мерзкие преступники специально выбирали время твоего дежурства, было известно в аврорате каждому. Но иногда они подгадывали и с местом преступления. Невилл устало размышлял об этом, заканчивая оформлять протокол осмотра. Высокий, почти бесконечный потолок давил ему на плечи.

Пять часов назад кто-то проник в Комнату Вселенной и унес оттуда модель Сатурна. Невилл не мог понять, как можно было украсть из Отдела тайн именно это. Впрочем, сейчас ему уже надоело думать о мотивах. Целых три часа группа авроров во главе с Филлипсом, замначальника аврората, обшаривала каждый дюйм Отдела, пытаясь не получить какое-нибудь вечное проклятье от местных артефактов. И все эти три часа Невиллу казалось, что кто-то гладит его против шерсти.

Наконец Филлипс велел всем собираться. У него в руке лежала единственная стоящая улика – тоненький серебряный браслет с какими-то странными подвесками. Он был найден у самого входа в Комнату Вселенной.

– Лонгботтом, ты закончил? Давай срочно к артефактчикам. Скажи им, чтобы занялись этой побрякушкой прямо сейчас, и чтобы к утру у меня был их отчет.

Невилл медленно выдохнул. Отдел артефактов, хоть и сам был частью аврората, вел непрекращающуюся бюрократическую войну со следственным отделом. Это было вопросом чести. За десять минут до конца смены они не стали бы ничего делать.

– Что ты там вздыхаешь?

Невилл обернулся и громко отрапортовал:

– Артефактчики пошлют меня к известной матери, сэр. И покажут дорогу.

Ребята засмеялись. Филлипс прищурился.

– А ты аврор или эта… Офелия? Скажи им, что не для своей радости мы тут скачем среди… хм, чужих мозгов. Мне завтра к утреннему отчету у министра нужны хоть какие-то результаты. Давай, давай!

Невилл покорно забрал браслет и отправился к ближайшему открытому камину. «Офелия» напомнила ему, что эссе по литературе не готово, а до пятницы и очередных занятий на курсах осталось два дня.

Усиленные курсы по маггловедению организовали через несколько месяцев после победы. Как сообщил Кингсли со страниц «Пророка»: «Весь страх, вся ненависть – только от незнания». Курсы должны были пройти все, независимо от должности, и сдать хотя бы на удовлетворительно, иначе это грозило увольнением. Сначала все возмущались. Даже Гарри. Потом начали цитировать Шекспира, «Битлз», Черчилля и еще каких-то неизвестных личностей.

Маггловедение в школе почти не сопровождалось практикой, и нынешние занятия давались Невиллу тяжело. Но ему вообще мало что в жизни легко давалось.

Идти к артефактчикам не хотелось. Стоя у камина, Невилл устало перебирал браслет. На нем висела сова, почему-то розового цвета, маленькие песочные часы и пухлая звезда с синим камушком в середине.

Эта вещь ему не нравилась.

Добравшись до аврората, Невилл постучал в дверь дежурного по отделу артефактов, а потом вошел, зная, что ответа не будет. Около стола стоял Малфой. В руке он держал мантию.

Невилл понял, что у него есть минуты полторы до окончания рабочего дня. А еще он понял, что все бесполезно.

– Здравствуй, Малфой. Ты дежуришь сегодня? В Отделе тайн украли...

– Нет.

– …Модель Сатурна, из улик только один браслет, и Филлипс просил проверить…

– Нет.

– …Его к завтрашнему утру.

– Мне еще раз повторить?

– Нет. Но это важно.

– У вас все важно. Неважен только регламент рабочего дня. Можешь напомнить о нем Филлипсу?

«Еще я могу сказать, что именно ты саботируешь работу следствия». Невилл почувствовал тошноту. Отдел тайн плохо влиял на него.

Филлипс будет орать, но это он точно переживет. Еще его, возможно, в ближайшие месяцы будут звать Офелией. Но это тоже терпимо. Невилл скользнул взглядом по усталому лицу своего бывшего сокурсника, по стопке документов, на которых были приклеены записки «Малфою».

– Ты прав. Просто прими его, а дальше давай по регламенту.

Малфой постоял пару секунд, а потом шагнул к нему, брезгливо взял браслет и поднял взгляд на Невилла.

– Ладно. Будешь должен. Услугу.

Невилл от удивления кивнул, успев подумать, что сделка с Малфоем равноценной не бывает. По определению.

Он отступил к двери.

– А ты куда собрался? Домой? Ужинать? Спать?

– А что?

– Вы же так любите справедливость. Присядь и подожди, пока я закончу, – оскалился Малфой. – Это будет очень справедливо.

Невилл даже не стал ничего отвечать. Он рухнул на стул для посетителей и ожесточенно потер лицо руками. Малфой достал длинный пергамент из шкафа, положил браслет на деревянную подставку и, направив на него палочку, начал проверку. Невилл несколько минут смотрел, как он делал отметки в пергаменте после того или иного заклинания. Через некоторое время глаза стали закрываться. Надо было чем-то отвлечься. Он достал из сумки книжку.

Малфой изредка бросал на него взгляды, дергался, и видимо уже пожалел, что заставил Невилла остаться с ним.

– Что у тебя там? Шекспир?

– Нет. Почему Шекспир?

– У нас преподаватель помешан на нем. Только его и разбираем. «Убей меня, но мне не будь врагом» и все в таком духе. – Малфой скривился.

– Мне его пьесы больше нравятся, чем сонеты. – Невилл устало потер переносицу. Он никогда не думал, что будет обсуждать маггловского поэта с Малфоем. Галлюцинация какая-то. – Но у меня Агата Кристи. Детективы. Они легче идут.

– Поэтому ты в аврорате? Страсть к расследованиям?

Невилл промолчал, сдерживая зевок.

– Я усну сейчас.

– Почитай вслух, – ухмыльнулся Малфой.

– А тебе не помешает?

Малфой выпрямился, уставившись на него. Потом дернул плечом.

– Здесь типовые заклинания.

Невилл послушно открыл книгу.

– Труп в библиотеке.

Он знал, что в этот момент Малфой закатил глаза.

Через час горло начало побаливать с непривычки. Наконец Малфой отодвинул от себя пергамент и откинулся на спинку стула.

– Все. Благодари.

– Благодарю. Нашел что-нибудь?

– Ну, я могу помочь следствию и указать в отчете, что преступник был – вылитый ты.

– И что это значит?

Малфой хмыкнул.

– Это напоминалка. Самая обыкновенная. Когда приходило время делать что-то, одна из этих подвесок на браслете должна была светиться и вибрировать. И судя по тому, что преступник умудрился потерять браслет на месте преступления…

Невиллу отчаянно захотелось придумать что-нибудь остроумное в ответ, но как назло в голову ничего не приходило.

– Малфой, если бы это был мой браслет, подвески были бы совсем другие.

– Конечно. Жаба, цветочки. И меч Гриффиндора, как напоминание о былых подвигах. Точнее, подвиге.

Невилл поднялся, взял в руки браслет и осторожно повертел его в руках. В нем было что-то не то, он всем нутром чувствовал это.

– Ты точно все проверил?

Малфой вспыхнул.

– Ты на что намекаешь?

– Ни на что. Извини. Просто он мне не нравится. Что-то в нем неправильное.

– Много ты понимаешь в украшениях. И в артефактах.

– Да. Ты прав.

***

С утра Невилл сдал отчет Филлипсу. Тот с подозрением посмотрел на него, а потом осторожно сказал: «Ну, вот видишь!», как будто сам не верил в происходящее.

Первая половина дня пролетела быстро. Вызовов ни у кого не было, и Невилл вместе с Гарри и Роном сидел над бумагами и принимал заявления от потерпевших. Они работали в одном кабинете, что девяносто процентов времени радовало Невилла и только оставшиеся десять – раздражало. Внезапно последние минуты перед обедом попали в эти десять процентов.

На пороге кабинета появился Малфой. Он молча кивнул Гарри и Рону, те кивнули в ответ. Холодное перемирие у них было с самой победы.

– Что ж, Лонгботтом, раз уж мы вчера провели вечер вместе, то я надеюсь на сегодняшний обед.

Невилл оторопел. Рон поднял голову от бумаг и уставился на него, потом на Малфоя, потом на Гарри, будто призывая его в свидетели творящегося кошмара.

Почувствовав, что против воли краснеет, как третьекурсник, Невилл заставил себя улыбнуться. Как можно ласковее.

– Мне осталось оформить протокол. Присаживайся, подожди меня немножко.

«Экспеллиармус» сработал. Малфой чуть замешкался. Но потом царственно проследовал в кабинет и присел на стул для посетителей у стола Невилла.

Рон шумно выдохнул и ничего не сказал. Они с Гарри обменялись взглядами, но они часто так делали, словно легилименция у них двоих была встроена. Невилл к этому уже привык.

– У тебя очень мило. Как зовут твою орхидею? – елейным голосом спросил Малфой. Да что с ним было такое?

– Я не даю имен цветам.

Цветок звали Диана. В честь погибшей маггловской принцессы.

Рон снова вздохнул. Так умели вздыхать только коты – со всей мировой скорбью. Еще одного вздоха Невилл не выдержал, отложил протокол и поднялся.

– Пойдем?

Они вышли в коридор.

– И что это было, Малфой? Решил вспомнить школу?

– Ты это заслужил, Лонгботтом! Из-за тебя я не спал полночи! «В нем точно больше ничего нет, Малфой? Что-то мне в нем не нравится, Малфой!». Я еще три часа проверял его на все возможные чары. Нет на нем ничего! Абсолютно!

Невиллу вдруг очень захотелось улыбнуться. Он опустил голову на секунду, а потом сказал:

– Извини. Пойдем все-таки поедим?

Он не ожидал, что Малфой согласится. Спустившись в столовую, они заняли столик. Малфой как будто невзначай оглядывался, словно был здесь впервые. Говорить было не о чем. Симус прошел мимо них и чуть не уронил поднос. Пытаясь прожевать жесткую, как подошва, отбивную, Невилл подумал, что скоро начнет вздыхать, как Рон.

– Не представляю, для чего кому-то красть из Отдела тайн модель Сатурна.

– А что бы ты украл?

– Это очевидно.

– Хроноворот?

– Да.

Они снова замолчали.

– Как у тебя с практическими? – вдруг спросил Малфой.

Невилл едва не застонал. Практических, или полевых, заданий на курсах было три. Нужно было пройти их все и представить преподавателю отчет и доказательства. Билеты, чеки, фотографии…

– Ни одного еще. – Невилл покачал головой.

– У меня тоже.

– Я запланировал сходить в кино. Остальные еще не придумал.

Малфой кивнул. У Невилла неприятный холодок пробежал по спине. Что-то очень неестественное было в том, что этот человек не возмущался необходимостью отправляться к магглам и что-то там делать рядом с ними.

– Хочешь пойти вместе? – внезапно для самого себя спросил Невилл.

Тщательно дожевав свой кусок отбивной, Малфой вытер рот салфеткой и пожал плечами.

– Я не против.

– Только… Почему ты не идешь с друзьями?

Малфой с отвратительным звуком провел вилкой по тарелке.

– Никто из них не работает. Официально. Им не нужно.

Невилл всмотрелся в его лицо. Кажется, он что-то начал понимать.

***

Рабочий день давно кончился, но Невилл все еще был у себя в кабинете. Он задумчиво выводил карандашом на пергаменте звезду на коротенькой цепочке. Гермиона сидела на стуле для посетителей у стола Рона и ждала, когда тот закончит оформлять бумаги. Невилл был уверен, что Рон задерживается специально.

– Гермиона, скажи, ты видела такие браслеты – с прицепленными на них подвесками в виде всяких предметов?

– Да. Но только у магглов. Это сейчас модно.

Невилл кивнул.

– А что идет в кино, ты не знаешь?

– Ты собрался на практику? Молодец! Сейчас в прокате отличный фильм, это катастрофа…

– Нет, – вдруг сказал Рон, поднимая голову от пергамента. – Нев. Этого не может быть.

Невилл удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом покраснел.

– Нет! То есть да, но нет.

Гермиона перевела взгляд с одного на другого.

– Вы учите секретный язык?

Рон помотал головой и уткнулся обратно в пергамент, шепча: «Ну и дела, а».

Невилл подумал, что согласен с Роном.

***

Когда они с Малфоем встретились на Диагон-аллее в назначенное время, Невилл скептически посмотрел на его черный костюм, но решил ничего не говорить.

Аппарировав на разрешенное место около пустыря, они отправились искать торговый центр с кинотеатром. Улицы обрушились на них шквалом света, шума машин и голосов. Невилл бывал здесь раньше, и это было то, что категорически ему не нравилось в маггловском Лондоне.

Малфой двигался уверенно, но вздохнул с очевидным облегчением, когда они добрались до места назначения.

Двери торгового центра разъехались перед ними в стороны, сами по себе, заставив их запнуться на секунду.

– Я не колдовал, – прошептал Малфой, будто обороняясь.

Они шли по галереям торгового центра. В кадках на полу стояли пушистые пальмы. Из кафе со странной эмблемой и вывеской «Старбакс» доносился вкусный запах кофе. Здесь было приятно находиться, но Невилл все равно ощущал пустоту в животе. Он знал, что это такое. Самый обыкновенный страх.

Добравшись до кинотеатра на ужасно медленном лифте, они подошли к кассе. Девушка бросила скептический взгляд на костюм Малфоя, но тоже ничего не сказала.

– Дайте нам два билета на следующий сеанс.

– Какой ряд?

Малфой приподнял бровь.

– Первый.

Девушка тоже приподняла бровь в ответ.

– Зачем первый-то? Почти все места свободные. – Она постучала пальцем по экрану с изображением зала.

Малфой замер, как налетевший на внезапную преграду весенний бриз.

– Тогда последний.

Девушка улыбнулась и почему-то бросила взгляд на Невилла.

– На последнем ряду двойные, вы в курсе?

Малфой сглотнул. Невилл вдруг подумал, что он сейчас убежит отсюда.

– Дайте нам какой-нибудь средний ряд. – Протянув деньги, Невилл улыбнулся.

Ему улыбнулись в ответ, и он уловил легкое кокетство, словно тепло солнечного луча. Он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к такому. Казалось, что люди в такие моменты смотрели сквозь него на кого-то другого - более красивого, более обаятельного, по-настоящему уверенного в себе.

Когда девушка протянула ему билеты, он увидел на ее запястье серебристый шнурок с болтающимися на нем собачкой и вороном. Невилл едва не забыл забрать сдачу.

Только они отошли от кассы, Малфой начал ворчать:

– Что такое двойные? И почему первый ряд плохой? Здесь же не трибуны!

– Я не знаю, – честно сказал Невилл и улыбнулся, уже искреннее.

В методичке о посещении кинотеатров не было этой информации.

Они едва нашли свои места в темноте. Малфой специально поднялся посмотреть на последний ряд, а потом вернулся молча, выглядя слегка сконфуженным. Было удивительно видеть на его лице это выражение.

И тут начался фильм, и время словно ухнуло в какую-то дыру, а Невилл вслед за ним. Всего пару раз он поворачивался посмотреть на Малфоя. Тот тоже был будто не здесь.

Когда они вышли из зала, яркий свет торгового центра привел Невилла в чувство. Он ощущал себя вывернутым наизнанку, швами наружу. Может быть, от реалистичности картинки. Или от мысли, что эта трагедия произошла на самом деле.

Он вдруг остро пожалел, что ему некого обнять.

– В жизни больше не буду на кораблях путешествовать, – пробормотал Малфой. – Ведь можно же даже не суметь аппарировать.

– Ты на удивление тонко почувствовал трагизм ситуации.

– Конечно. Я очень ранимый человек, ты разве не знал?

Невилл хмыкнул, пряча в карман билет для отчета.

***

С утра в аврорате обсуждали одну новость. Модель Сатурна вернули в Комнату Вселенной. Так же абсолютно незаметно. Отдел тайн перестали усиленно охранять на следующий же день, посчитав, что второй раз никто не осмелится туда сунуться. Филлипс ходил, как разъяренный гиппогриф, а авроры ржали по кабинетам.

Обед у Невилла снова выдался в конторе. Это было редкостью, обычно в середине дня случались выезды. Немного посомневавшись, Невилл решил рискнуть и отправился в отдел артефактов.

Еще издалека он услышал, что Малфой с кем-то ругался. Откровенно говоря, ничего удивительного в этом не было. Невилл зашел в кабинет, увидев парня из своего отдела, прижимавшего к груди какую-то пепельницу.

– Простите, что прерываю вашу беседу. Ты идешь на обед?

Малфой несколько ошарашенно посмотрел на него, а потом кивнул. Выходя из кабинета, следователь благодарно улыбнулся Невиллу.

В столовой Малфой с плохо скрытым отчаянием разглядывал кусок курицы.

– Ты нечасто тут бываешь?

– Я обычно аппарирую домой на обед.

– О. Я не знал.

Малфой пожал плечами.

– Слышал про Сатурн?

– Кто же не слышал об этом.

– И какова твоя версия?

– Что модель подменили. Зачем – не знаю. – Малфой равнодушно гонял вилкой по тарелке кочанчик брокколи.

Невилл знал, что отдел артефактов ведал архивом улик, о чем начальник отдела не уставал жаловаться на всех совещаниях.

– Малфой, хотел тебя попросить. Дай мне посмотреть на тот браслет еще разок?

– Я не могу тебе предоставить доступ. Ты не ведешь это дело.

– Да ведь дело сегодня-завтра закроют. За отсутствием состава.

– Все равно. – Малфой поднял на него взгляд. – Ты поэтому в аврорате? Тебе не дают покоя загадки?

Невилл решил сменить тему. Все равно он не знал, как объяснить, что ему не нравилось в этом браслете.

– Куда еще ты собираешься на практические?

– Не знаю. Не думал.

– Преподаватель на последнем занятии посоветовал сходить в клуб. На танцы.

– Танцы? – с ужасом переспросил Малфой.

– Да. Ну, то есть, он сказал, что можно сходить в музей или в парк аттракционов, но молодежь предпочитает танцы.

Малфой помолчал немного, а потом вдруг кивнул головой, как будто все решив.

– Хорошо. Танцы так танцы.

***

У Невилла было хорошее настроение. Он раскрыл кражу в ателье мадам Малкин и передал дело в Визенгамот. Это было его первое полностью самостоятельное дело с момента прихода в аврорат.

Гарри, наслушавшись его рассказов про вчерашний фильм, сбежал с работы вовремя – в кино. Невилл собирал документы, думая о том, подойдет ли для клуба его единственная черная футболка. Решив, что подойдет, он начал рассовывать документы в ящики стола, когда в окно постучалась сова.

«Я не смогу сегодня пойти», – гласила записка.

Ни подписи, ни объяснений. Невилл продолжил собираться, а потом, поддавшись интуиции, отправил сову в ответ.

«Если проблема в одежде, то мы можем сначала зайти в магазин».

Ответа не пришло. Малфой появился в дверях кабинета сам. С мрачным видом, как будто делал всем миру одолжение. Невилл сдержал усмешку.

***

– Нужно что-то неформальное. Возьми футболку.

Малфой высунулся из ряда вешалок и посмотрел на Невилла, как на сумасшедшего.

– А что такого?

– А с этим мне что прикажешь делать? – со злостью выплюнул Малфой, взмахнув левой рукой.

Невилл глубоко вздохнул.

– Там, куда мы идем, это просто татуировка. Их делают для украшения…

Малфой промолчал, почти расшвыривая вешалки. Консультант начал поглядывать на них с опаской.

– Ладно. Тогда нужна какая-нибудь легкая рубашка.

– Вот эта приятная. Только здесь какие-то листики нарисованы. Это по твоей части.

– Этот рисунок означает марихуану.

Малфой устало прикрыл глаза.

В конце концов он схватил синюю рубашку с вешалки и отправился в примерочную. Невилл стоял рядом, игнорируя взгляды консультанта.

Через минуту Малфой выглянул и снова исчез, что Невилл расценил как знак зайти. Малфой стоял перед зеркалом. Рубашка смотрелась прекрасно. Но сам он – еще лучше, так, что перехватило дыхание на секунду.

– Тебе очень идет.

Малфой начал было улыбаться, а потом покраснел и раздраженно дернул верхнюю пуговицу.

– Ну, наконец-то это закончилось.

***

Клуб оказался страшным, катастрофическим разочарованием. Они устроились у барной стойки, заказали коктейли, и Малфой с откровенной насмешкой наблюдал за Невиллом. Тот понимал, что не может скрыть расстройства.

– Это не танцы. Это просто, ну… движения.

– А чего ты ждал, интересно?

Невилл не стал отвечать и заказал еще выпить. Музыка грохотала, а у бармена на руке красовался браслет. С непонятными серебряными символами, которые стучали о бокалы и бутылки, когда он делал коктейли. Напоминая о совсем другом браслете.

Невилл пьянел, но настроение не улучшалось. К ним дважды подходили девушки, приглашая. Невилл отказался, и Малфой тоже.

И тут на сцену клуба вышла танцевальная группа. Четверо парней в черно-красных костюмах, смеясь и что-то обсуждая, встали очевидно для начала выступления. Музыка, по-прежнему ритмичная, стала более выразительной. Ребята начали двигаться, и Невилл уже не мог оторвать глаз. Он никогда не видел таких танцев, но это было ослепительно прекрасно, так, что бежали мурашки по телу. Как будто гармония ожила.

Невилл оглянулся на Малфоя. Тот смотрел на него, чуть улыбаясь и не отводя взгляд, и лучи прожекторов выхватывали пряди его волос. Невилл знал, что его восхищение можно расценить не только как наслаждение танцем, но и как подтверждение его предпочтений. Ему было все равно. Тем более это была правда.

– Красиво, да? Тебе не понравилось?

Малфой дернул плечом.

– Я хочу еще выпить.

Невилл потянулся за своим бокалом, как вдруг Малфой приблизился к нему. От него пахло алкоголем и чем-то сладким. Улыбнувшись, он склонился к самому уху Невилла.

– Я дочитал «Труп в библиотеке». А пока дочитывал, слышал твой голос.

В висках застучала кровь, в ритме окружающей его музыки. Невилл подался чуть ближе.

– Только не вздумай рассказать мне конец.

***

Невилл знал, что Гермиона любит сложные задачки и личные вызовы. Утром он отправил ей сову с просьбой посоветовать какое-нибудь по-настоящему необычное место. И вечером получил весьма специфический список. Видимо, Рон проболтался ей о том, с кем Невилл ходит на практические занятия.

Один из вариантов звучал интригующе. Сделав необходимые приготовления, Невилл отправился уже привычной дорогой в отдел артефактов.

Малфой сидел за столом над какой-то замысловатой штукой, похожей на завязанную в узел волшебную палочку.

– У меня к тебе предложение. Ты занят сейчас?

Помедлив пару секунд, Малфой отодвинул свой артефакт.

– Нет. Куда ты собираешься?

– Это сюрприз.

Малфой с сомнением посмотрел на него, но в конце концов кивнул.

Они аппарировали на окраину леса. Было уже темно, на чистом небе светились звезды, а слева совсем недалеко сияло марево огней. Это был аэропорт.

– Где мы?

– Идем.

Невилл сдержался, чтобы не взять Малфоя за руку. Они сошли с дороги и прошли еще ближе к лесу. Ноги стали мокрыми от росы. Невилл достал из кармана уменьшенный плед, вернул ему прежний размер и бросил на землю.

– Садись. А еще лучше – ложись.

– Что?

Невдалеке послышался гул.

– Давай! – Невилл лег первым и уставился на небо, полное звезд. Малфой вздохнул и наконец тоже лег рядом. Вдруг прямо над их головами, из-за деревьев появился самолет. Он летел очень низко, заходя на посадку, и казался огромным, как дракон. Невилл почувствовал, как в животе снова стало пусто, а по рукам побежали мурашки.

– Ну как? – прошептал он.

– Это было очень, очень, очень страшно.

– Да.

Малфой повернул голову. Его лицо было совсем близко.

– Поэтому ты в аврорате? Из-за адреналина?

Невилл помолчал.

– После победы я остался в Хогвартсе. Помогал профессору Спраут.

– Я знаю. И почему ты сбежал? – Малфой спокойно смотрел на него, но в голосе звучала странная настойчивость. – Надоело?

– Нет. Наоборот. Просто… Мне казалось, что я с утра до вечера отдыхаю. Мне постоянно хотелось… устать.

Малфой снова посмотрел на небо. Над ними пролетел еще один самолет, опять вызвав волну мурашек.

– У меня есть бутерброды и горячий чай. В термосе. Это такая маггловская штука…

Вдруг Малфой рывком вскочил на ноги, едва не упав.

– Хватит! – заорал он. – Я больше не могу, это же невыносимо! Магглы, магглы, магглы! Все, все, довольно с меня, мне надоело! Будь проклята эта работа! Будь прокляты эти курсы! Я ненавижу все это, ненавижу, почему я должен это терпеть?!

Невилл сел. Где-то за ребрами противно заныло.

– Ненавидишь или хочешь ненавидеть?

Малфой рассмеялся.

– А ты стал специалистом по чужим душам?

– Моя бабушка с детства повторяла мне одну фразу, но я только недавно начал ее понимать по-настоящему. Она говорила – доверяй самому себе.

Малфой снова рассмеялся – глухо, издевательски.

– А ты знаешь, зачем ты мне был нужен?

– Знаю. Тебе нужен был кто-то, чтобы не было так страшно, и кто-то чистокровный, чтобы не было так стыдно.

Невилл перевел дух.

– А ты знаешь, что мы уже собрали три практических задания, если посчитать магазин? Тебе не обязательно было идти сегодня со мной.

– Знаю, – рявкнул Малфой. И аппарировал.

***

Невилл стоял в светлой, жарко натопленной гостиной. Рядом с ним на диване сидел Малфой. Его рубашка была расстегнута, пуговица не ней осталась всего одна, а сам он был теплым и томным. Он был таким, каким человек бывает только после любви. А на щиколотке у него болтался проклятый браслет. Невилл протянул руку, пытаясь расстегнуть его, но ничего не получилось. Он с отчаянием посмотрел на Малфоя, а тот лишь ухмылялся, глядя на него в ответ из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

И тут Невилл проснулся. В комнате было душно и темно, одеяло сбилось. Ушедший сон отдавался болью в висках. И вдруг совершенно отчетливо показалось, что случилось что-то плохое.

Он накинул мантию, подошел к камину и вызвал Малфой-мэнор, не позволяя себе сомневаться. Через некоторое время он увидел лицо миссис Малфой. Невилл поприветствовал ее и попросил позвать ее сына.

– Драко все еще на работе, мистер Лонгботтом.

Невилл кивнул и попрощался. И тут же аппарировал в аврорат, отправляясь сразу в отдел артефактов.

Как и положено ночью, дверь кабинета была заперта. Он постучал, ни на что не рассчитывая. Но в ответ услышал тихий шум.

– Алохомора!

Дверь распахнулась. Невилл увидел Драко, привязанного к стулу, и какого-то человека рядом с ним. Натренированный рефлекс сработал мгновенно. Не теряя секунд, Невилл на автомате вскинул палочку: «Ступефай!», и мужчина грузно упал на пол.

Невилл бросился к Драко и развязал его.

– Кто это? Что здесь случилось?

– Он пришел за твоим браслетом. Точнее, за своим. Прикинулся посетителем. Я отвернулся за пергаментом, и он двинул мне по голове.

Невилл невольно протянул руку, пытаясь коснуться его затылка. Драко странно посмотрел на него.

– Все нормально, он сам все залечил. Я сколько мог держал его, пытался убедить, что без палочки и со связанными руками не смогу снять охранные заклинания с браслета. Но в конце концов пришлось отдать.

Драко кивнул на лежавшее на полу украшение. Невилл не смог устоять. Он взял его в руки, снова перебирая и судорожно пытаясь понять, что же с ним не так. Драко тем временем связал нападавшего и привел его в чувство.

– Кто вы такой?

Тот лишь усмехнулся в ответ.

Невилл продолжал крутить браслет. И тут вдруг почувствовал что-то странное. То, что заметил еще в первый раз, но не обратил внимания – маленькую зазубрину ровно посередине этой дурацкой звезды. Невилл провел по ней пальцем, подцепил и крутанул верхушку подвески в сторону. Она слетела, а под ней оказался крохотный ключ.

Облегчение было наравне с откатом от оргазма.

– Драко, ты ведь был прав! В нем и правда не было ничего необычного. Никаких чар. Эта штука просто отвинчивалась. Просто, по-маггловски, отвинчивалась… – Невилл радостно рассмеялся, качая головой.

Драко посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего. Связанный мужчина – тоже.

Невилл взял себя в руки и спросил своим «аврорским» тоном:

– Отвечайте, что вам надо было в Комнате Вселенной? И для чего вам этот ключ?

Нападавший хмыкнул.

– Для совершенно законных целей. Ключ открывает наш семейный сейф. В нем хранится запись заклинания, которое мне было очень нужно. А моя пустоголовая племянница потеряла его, когда мы в первый раз были в Отделе тайн.

– И зачем вы туда отправились?

Мужчина некоторое время разглядывал потолок. Невилл достал палочку.

– Что вы знаете о Комнате Вселенной? Об этих моделях планет? А, господин аврор?

– Вот вы мне и расскажите.

– Это передатчик, – как святую тайну, сообщил мужчина.

– Передатчик чего? И кому? – спросил Драко.

– Вы чистокровный?

– Да.

– А вам никогда не казалось, что этот мир не наш? Что мы только похожи на людей, на магглов? Так откуда же на Земле взялось волшебство? Откуда мы взялись?

Невилл поднялся на ноги и стиснул палочку покрепче.

– В нашей семье из поколения в поколение передается знание о том, что маги попали сюда с очень далекой планеты. С нашей родной планеты. И Комната Вселенной, та, что так бдительно охраняется Министерством неведомо для чего, – это единственная связь с нашим домом. Мои предки хранили это знание, но ничего не предпринимали. Боялись его. А я не боюсь.

Драко завороженно смотрел на этого странного человека.

– И что вы решили сделать?

– В особое время, когда происходит парад планет, можно отправить сообщение нашим прародителям. Заклинание у меня было, оно тысячу лет хранилось в нашей семье. Нужно было лишь понять способ. Поэтому я и забрал на время модель Сатурна. Чтобы разобраться, как это работает.

– Это прямо как в кино, – вырвалось у Невилла. – Ну, Гарри позавчера не попал на тот фильм, который мы смотрели. Пошел на другой. И вот там герои тоже пытались заколдовать некую космическую силу. Приехали в специальное место, четыре камня поставили по углам, а в центре… любовь.

Драко вздрогнул и уставился на него. Завороженным он больше не выглядел.

– Меньше смотрите маггловские фильмы, молодой человек. На самом деле все не так.

– Действительно. Все совсем не так. – Невилл вздохнул и отправил Патронуса Филлипсу.

***

Когда закончились допросы, и их с Драко отпустили домой, они аппарировали в Хогсмид и решили немного пройтись и позавтракать.

У Драко снова было тревожное выражение лица. Невилл подумал, что надо бы выяснить, в чем дело.

– Так что, как тебе версия о нашем внеземном происхождении?

– Чушь все это, – вдруг ответил Драко. – Как будто за тысячелетия они бы не вернулись за нами. А даже если и правда… Зачем им еще какие-то послания отправлять? Я лично не хочу, чтобы кто-то сюда еще прилетал. И сам никуда не собираюсь с этой планеты.

– О чем ты тогда думаешь?

– У меня к тебе есть предложение… – Драко отвернулся, глядя куда-то в сторону Хогвартса. Невилл подождал немного.

– Сходить куда-нибудь?

Драко чуть наклонил голову.

– Устать.

Невилл прикрыл глаза, радуясь, что он его не видит. А потом осторожно положил руку ему на плечо, ощущая тепло и силу.

– Звучит прекрасно. Но, может быть, начнем все-таки с завтрака? У Фортескью?

Драко накрыл его руку своей.

– А давай в «Старбакс»?

– Как хочешь.


End file.
